psuslionsdenfandomcom-20200214-history
Birthday
Heh, well, I do remember hearing something like that in SB once...can't remember exactly where, but yeah. :p Anyway....uh-oh: -is tackled, but returns the hug happily- ^^ Thank you, little sister - yeah, I'm really running up those years, but I'm looking forward to (hopefully) very many more. ;) Yep, a much-needed day off from work also. Got a kind-of birthday dinner to look forward to; the real one's on Monday though, as I've said before. Hehe, I know you love your words - and many words you've dropped, whether in chat, stories, or otherwise, are many I've never heard before. Ah, a dictionary...just when I think I've seen all the ideas between the both of us, you come right on out of left field with something new - hey, that is certainly not a bad thing, it goes to show how creative you are. ^^ With that said, here's what I make of all the words you've provided, along with the point where this e-mail grows vertically lengthy. :p Before I go into that, though - first off, no worries technically; I was able to get through the slideshow without issue and it was in what I assume was the correct order. Secondly, in a move that is a bit unlike me, since I *do* beat around the bush a bit sometimes ;) - I will tell you right now that these words definitely did their job...they are certainly very inspiring, especially given the environment I am in. They definitely speak of the now and what's to come and, even if I don't feel it all the time, they do speak to me and multiple aspects of life. So, needless to say, you definitely hit your mark in your intentions...meaningful, inspirational words that I will carry as time moves toward the big moments ahead. :) Also, like I said before, almost all of these are words I've never heard before, so, some learning to go with those aspects. ^^ Okay, so I actually did stall a bit...now, it's truly on to the individual word reactions. :p Alate: And to think, where I am headed for might just still be a beginning...my sister has gotten to jobs and achievements even beyond teaching. I am hoping to do the same - but for right now, it's on to the heights that are currently in sight. ^^ Alexithymia: Heh, guess there's truly a word for everything. :p But that said, it truly is sometimes...for us, especially on those meeting days, where such pure happiness has taken over... Aplomb: Right, everyone does need that outside reassurance once in a while, but it always starts within ourselves, finding the good within us. Apricity: Well, I know someone where I've gotten this from before. ^^ Just as the sun always finds its way out even when things are cold, there will always be good things even when life feels at its worst. Ataraxia: This is a state I always hope to achieve, something important to have even when things are at their craziest. The background picture is the kind of place I think of myself being in for such a calm. Equanimity: This is one of those that maybe I don't feel like I have all the time in every moment...but I do press through and seek to stay with anything unless it becomes completely hopeless. Never give up is a good phrase to tie with this, I think. Eunoia: Simply, I take those words and turn them at you, because they are among the most fitting for yourself. ^^ Gumption: I would make this as a good word for myself in going for the Teaching Fellows to start with. I'm just a bit annoyed at myself for not thinking about it sooner than I did. :S Halcyon: Here's to hoping for such a future, for both of us. :) Kalokagathia: Again, I say the very same to you, and I'd also say you have plenty of this. Also, toward myself, in those times when I really doubted myself, this is something I sought and have found. Lissome: I will certainly need this going forward - a lot of changes await, of course, not just job-wise, but in terms of living a-plenty. Matutine: That sunrise needs to hurry up and get here. :p But anyway, yes, we are currently on the countdown course, and that first day truly shall be a sunrise on the next part of life. ^^ Metanoia: Nothing much else to add here because it does pretty much sum me up right now. Noctilucous: Isn't that the truth...and I've had plenty of shining stars in a number of dark times...again, I can look no further than the one I'm sending this reply to right now. :) Novaturient: This would definitely fit me - while I did, and still do, have a job, there are much higher aims and changes to go after, and it definitely played into why I applied for the Teaching Fellows to begin with. Numinous: What's ahead certainly carries this...I've gone over my worries before with you, I think, but it goes without saying that I am excited for June and beyond - those fears will not slow me down. ;) Offing: That strip of ocean only gets closer and larger with each passing day, week, and so on - yes, it is something that offers promises of great times ahead. ^^ Oneirataxia: Well, what's about to happen is certainly a dream that is now about to become reality, but it's also happened before, on many occasions...I know some specific ones, and I don't think I need to repeat them. :) Orenda: I think this did come before me when I first got the idea to apply, and I know it will continue to be there with a lot of life still to come. Querencia: Don't we all? I've found more than one from time to time, even. But yes, I'm definitely looking forward to that second new home. Sagacious: Well, I know to whom these words would also apply. ;) But yes, these are qualities that, again, maybe I've had a hard time keeping in some moments when things get stressful...but I've managed to keep thinking better of things and finding what works. Selcouth: Even though I've been to my new home city many times before, there is a lot of unfamiliarity which lies ahead - but that only makes it all the more exciting and yes, many adventures to come in this place of selcouth. ^^ Serendipity: Oh, if there was ever a more perfect word to describe certain aspects of life - yes, a little luck will always come to us in life, but there's also our own work to drive us forward. Syzygy: It is, slowly but surely, all starting to clear up and come together...there's a lot I could say with this word in regard to teaching, but, I don't want to make this a long paragraph, like the tease before I even started these words. :p Vorfreude: Believe me, I am, and I can't wait for it all to start. :) Again, these words definitely not only provided me some education, but certainly say a lot about what has happened and what is to come, especially the latter - and they are words that I definitely will be looking back upon as I move forward, words to remember...your message definitely hit home, sis, and I enjoyed going through every one of them. ^^ "But wait, there's more," she said... Heh, well, this response would take way longer than it already has if I tried to go through each and every song. :p But I will come back to these at times, I'm sure - whether they are in times of worry or if just for leisurely purposes. Like the words, a number of these I have certainly not heard before. I agree, not many things settle me more or get me thinking more than music - hearing songs or thinking about them really help take me elsewhere in many situations or perhaps even sum up where I'm at at any given moment. These are indeed what I'm going through right now, and you are also. You're in a position where this is what surrounds you with every day, as well. I know it's hard for you at times, but yes, that is very true - we all need someone, somewhere, to vent to. I know there are a lot of doors that have now opened just with that simple "Congratulations! You have been accepted" e-mail I got about two months ago, and I can't wait to walk into them and go on to these new, unexplored heights. But you should not forget that you are also into this situation and you're in a position where the world will truly be your oyster, too. If you keep working at the level you're at, you will have heights that are higher than even my own. I have faith in you to keep rolling on to those next levels. ^^ I tell you the very same as you told me - even though the times may not always seem so exciting, sometimes a bit nervewracking and edgy, it is all a part of that roller coaster we call life. I thank you for standing by me for so long throughout everything - there are points of life where I could have folded, where I could have been simply undesirable to be around...but through it all, you never went away from me...you've been there and that has meant everything to me in those times - I have no doubt this will continue to be the case. :) Likewise, you will always have me to turn to whenever you feel like things are closing on you, are getting difficult, or whatever else. Right, life is not meant to be lived alone - and I will help ensure it is never the case for you. Likewise, it's been incredible to be your friend and big brother and be alongside you through all that has happened - I know I have that from you, and you can also count on that, every day. ^^ For now...I thank you and and look forward to the rest of this and the many, many days ahead. :) -Returns the hug every bit as warmly- I thank you, little sister, for this incredible, meaningful gift of happiness and inspiration which has, as your gifts always have, brought an even greater layer of brightness and celebration this day. :) I thank you for the well-wishes and I give you the very same as you continue to delve into your year ahead. As for tonight, I will be on (vicinity of 8:00, I'm thinking), so I look forward to the continuing celebration. ^^ I thank you too for this and all the amazing gifts that have marked my birthdays and other occasions throughout the years, for being here for me through everything that has happened the past several years, and for all the memories to last a lifetime. I thank you simply for being an amazing friend and little sister who is, undoubtedly, the best. ^^ I love you every bit as much...yes, it may not be surprising, but it doesn't make it any less enjoyable: -hugs you tightly once more- :) Sincerely, Your big brother